A Beautiful Nightmare
by etfreeze
Summary: Arthur wakes to find himself with Little America and his heart swells with joy. Is this a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare? One-shot based off of art referenced in fic.


**AN: This is a one-shot based off of this: art/APH-Beautiful-nightmare-184509250. Before anyone gets their panties in a bunch. Yes! I got permission to do this from the artist. Please enjoy and cheers! As always I own nothing.**

"England…" a voice calls softly and Arthur stirred slightly.  
"England," the gentle voice calls again.  
'Who is calling me?' Arthur thought as he opened his sleepy green eyes. As his vision cleared the sight that greeted the Brit caused his eyes to snap open wide. America, his little Alfred, was sitting in his lap in the home they shared.  
"Hey England, what happens when the prince meets the dragon? I wanna know what happens. Please read a little more," Alfred begged as he placed his small hands on the book Arthur was holding and smiled up at the older man. Arthur looked down at the dark blonde boy in confusion at first, but realization slowly crept in.  
'I'm reading a tale to my little one,' the Brit thought happily and smiled at the boy lovingly. Arthur leaned forward and nuzzled the top of the boys head. The blonde man closed his eyes for a moment, but in that moment everything changed.

He felt warm thick liquid spatter on his face and rain fell on him as he knelt in soft earth.  
'Wh...?' the British man thought and when he opened his eyes he was greeted by a sight he had never wished to see again. There towering over him was America in his Revolutionary uniform.  
'What happened?' Arthur thought in total confusion. Where had his home and little Alfred gone he wondered as Revolutionary Alfred drew a musket on England. His eyes were two orbs of the coldest shade of blue.  
"I'm not your brother anymore, England," America said almost cruelly as Arthur sat in the mud and rain staring at America in utter loss and confusion.  
'Were you just kidding?' Arthur thought not hearing the musket cock.  
'Am I just dreaming?' A shot rang out through the rain.

Suddenly Arthur was snapped back to his home that he shared with little America. The small boy had climbed off of his lap. The little nation was looking up at him with concern and his hands on England's knees.  
"England, are you okay?" The blue eyed boy asked as he watched his beloved caretaker worriedly.  
'Is this a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare?' The thought trailed across Arthur's confused mind and he grimaced. Sensing that England was upset about something Alfred smiled to try and cheer up his beloved brother.  
"I really love when you read tales to me. Your voice is a perfect lullaby. You are my sweet dream, you know?" The blonde boy said so innocently. Tears unconsciously began streaming down Arthur's face.  
'Either way I...' the Brit thought.  
"Alfred, you are mine as well. Now be still so we can finish the tale," Arthur said and his eyes had a crazed, loving sheen to them.  
'I don't want to wake up from you,'

"Hey Arthur! Are you here? I've been waiting at your front door for a while," Alfred called out as he let himself into Arthur's house. When Arthur didn't answer Alfred started going room to room searching for him.  
"Huh? He's asleep in here?" American said aloud as he entered the sitting room where Arthur seemed to have fallen asleep on the small sofa. The tall man chuckled and ambled over to his snoozing friend.  
"Hey Artie, looks like your age is catching up to you. Sleeping all day isn't good for your health, dude," Alfred teased as he leaned down to be eye level with the Brit. To Alfred's surprise and dismay he found Arthur wasn't asleep. He was awake, but his eyes were glazed over. The older nation was crying and talking to himself.  
"And then, Alfred, they lived together happily ever after," The British man began chuckling madly and Alfred felt his heart clench painfully.  
"I'm sorry, Arthur," Alfred said as he took a seat next to the Brit and gathered the smaller man into his arms.  
"I'm sorry I can't be your sweet dream,"  
"Al-Alfred, my beau-beautiful nig-nightmare" Arthur muttered between hysterical giggles as he clung desperately, lovingly to Alfred.


End file.
